


Family Ties

by denixvames



Series: Fanfic Sanders Sides [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denixvames/pseuds/denixvames
Summary: Thomas has been feeling confused. He wonders if his life is on the right track. He has yet to understand that his issues also brings his personalities to have second thoughts about each other. They see a new side to everybody around them. From both angles, no one trusts the other being. Blame is put on the next person as their worlds collide. Only they can fix the issue as it is their objective. To save Thomas Sanders. (Based off of Learning New Things About Ourselves by Thomas Sanders)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Fanfic Sanders Sides [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961851





	1. The Broken King

Logan's hands were shaking. He was sitting in front of the computer. He didn't know why but he couldn't input the information that Thomas needed. He stared at his hands. His eyes widen. "Hey Logan!" He gasped. He turned to the being. "Patton." "Whatcha' doing there?" He cleared his throat. Fixing his tie, he swallowed. "You already know my objective." "I know. I just wanted to make sure you weren't busy." "Why? Do you have an activity that you would like to conduct?" "Yep!" Patton raised a box up. "Toys!" Logan pinched the brim of his nose. He adjusted his glasses. "Patton, this is-" He pressed his hands against his head. 

Leaning over the desk, he closed his eyes. "Logan?" Patton set the box of toys down. He walked over. "Don't come any closer! There's something wrong! You have to get out!" "You're scaring me." Patton took a step forward. Logan slapped him. He found himself staring at his frightened boyfriend who brought a hand over his red cheek. "Patton....I-I didn't mean to-" He reached out. The teary eyed morality pulled his arm away from his grasp. "Don't hurt me!" He fell back. The box of toys dumped over. He curled up against the wall. Hugging himself. His eyes were shut tight. "Please don't! I already killed them for you! I killed the puppies!" Logan ears perked up. "I'm not Deceit. And he's not like that anymore." Patton opened his eyes. He hugged his knees. Staring at the ground. He felt something touch his back. He shivered. "I'm sorry. Something isn't right. All the bad memories. They're coming back but I don't want them to. I hate it so much." Logan knelt. "Come here." He held him close. Patton wrapped his arms around his neck as he buried his face on his shirt. "It's ok. It's going to be ok. We'll figure this all out."

Patton stared back. Blood dripped from Logan's head. Parts of his face looked mauled. He could see his teeth as if they were smiling. His glasses were slightly bent with broken glass. The world around him appeared bloody and covered in guts. It smelled of rotting flesh. Patton's vision turned blurry. "I...I....don't feel...so...good." Everything went black. "Patton!" Logan lifted him off the ground. "I'll find Roman. He'll know what to do."

Virgil laughed. "C'mon! Let go already!" "Not until you admit that I won tag again!" Roman continued to tickle his sides. "Ok! Ok! You won!" He stopped. "Hey Roman." "Hmm?" Virgil covered his face. "Where am I?" Roman chuckled. "You're right here." He held his hands. Revealing his smiling face glowing under the sunlight. "And I'm right here." He placed his hands on his cheeks. Virgil held his face. Looking into his eyes. The subtle darkness under his eyes grew black. Forming tears which continuously dripped. He jumped back. "Do you want me to change? Is that what you want? Every time I gloat about something, you hate it! Don't you? You want me to die already!" Roman stood. "Virgil, what are you talking about? You know I love you! I don't care if you have a hundred or a billion problems! I rather deal with them then have never known you at all!"

His purple and black sweater turned into merely jet black. His hair was a bit longer as it too had a dark color. He glared. "This isn't you! Something has infected your self!" "I was never what you wanted me to be. I'm nothing. It was too late for help." "I have always come to your aid!" "You don't know what it was like to feel the pain of the dark sides. Their entertainment was my torture. I killed my light side because I lacked choices to make. No one guided me to the so called righteous path. Born into darkness, I was destined for destruction." Black feather like wings burst from his back. Parts of them had rips or holes. As any time the wings moved, feathers would fall. "Please, my lilac. A great beast wishes to make you harm me and others. An invisible creature that wants despair for its history holds truth. The traveler of the sea who created his path of bloodshed when he visited Thomas's world before his kind began to live here." "You speak of November. The being of extermination. He who represents the misguided fools. Fools like me who believed dreams could come true."

Roman's body glowed as he floated in the air. A red robe wrapped around his neck. He wore a queen's crown atop his head. Instead of his white uniform, he now had a golden one with a pink silk slash over. He took a single pink boot step forward. Landing, he spun the golden and red swirly staff. The head of a black horse sat on top of it. Virgil stared in disbelief. He flew up. "What....What are you? You never showed me this side of you." "I was never meant to. It was only if something awful would happen again. Therefore, I am ashamed of this form. This." He clutched his chest. "All of this is my wrath. You always said that I was the perfect being but you are wrong. I am the reason that November shall arrive to take over or destroy." "How? You never harmed me or anything else in this world." Roman touched the grass. Parts of it was now dying. Becoming a crispy brown. Virgil couldn't believe his eyes. "I was created to hold balance. At will, I can become either a light or dark being."

Virgil lowered himself. He inspected the dead grass. "Then you are...." "Yes. I am a Knight being."


	2. Moral's Dreams

Logan stepped through the portal. "Roman! Virgil!" The named beings turned to him. "It's Patton! He needs help!" Virgil flew to them. "What happened?" He laid Patton on the ground. A bed of pink flowers bloomed around him. Roman placed a hand over his forehead. "He's burning up." Patton squirmed in his sleep. Fearfully mumbling. "You have to do something!" said Logan. Roman shook his head. "I can't do anything. Patton isn't....His world is not connected to mine. It would be impossible to wake him up." "What are you talking about? We can go to any world! You helped Virgil! Why can't you save him?" "Because you have to." Logan raised a brow. Roman stood. "Logan, Virgil saved me before and I saved him. Patton did the same for you but you haven't done anything." "I did do something! I taught him many things that he should know for Thomas. I gave him knowledge." "And he used that knowledge to save us all when the dark sides attacked. What did you use with the compassion he showed you?" Logan's eyes widen. "He...showed me?" 

He dropped to his knees. A tear rolled down his cheek. He caressed the fallen being's cheek. "Patton, I thought I was smart enough to know many things. However, I could not realize one thing. I'm sorry." "Don't be sorry. Just show him that you know now. Awaken him from his dreams." A portal opened. Someone stepped out. They turned to- "November!" said Roman. The Autumn being smiled. He wore wooden armor. He held a whip of wind chimes. His head was covered by a silver helmet. He pushed up the lid that protected his face. "October was a fool to let all of you survive this long." He whipped the air. "So, why don't we see who's the last one standing?" Virgil's wings expanded. He flew forward. Roman tapped his staff to the ground. A golden giant spider grew from the puddle of gold. It ran to November. Logan held Patton close. "I don't know what to do. How am I supposed to wake you up?" Patton whispered something that was barely audible.

He leaned close. "What is it, Pat?" "I don't feel good. Everything is so...slow. I'm so tired. I want to sleep b-because...." Patton's lips quivered. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He grasped his arm with barely any strength left. "If I let the dark in, I won't have to face the real nightmares." "We've dealt with them before. With me and the others by your side, we can cease those who try to make the worlds unstable. Please Patton." Logan held his hand. "You are my companion." He kissed him. Patton opened his eyes. He caressed his cheek. He smiled. "Just say boyfriend, hero." Someone screamed. "Virgil!" shouted Roman. "Can you stand?" asked Logan. "I think so." He helped him up. The pink flowers stuck to him. "Stand back." Logan watched from a distance as his heart transformed. What Patton became had touched his thoughts. The moral being wore a bright pink unusual outfit which kept his shoulders and legs bare except for the start of his thighs. Two diamond shaped holes exposed his sides. He also had pink long satin gloves. He stood in blue high step combat boots with grey eyes.

"Patton?" "I am not Patton." Logan could see the determined confidence on his face as he turned. "Roman gave me a part of himself to protect me. He did not realize how vulnerable Patton was. He has helped him create a new form. We are Royalty." A flute appeared in his hand. He played a melody. The ground shook as spikes burst through. November rolled aside. Whipping a spike, he threw it at him. Missing Royalty, the spike cut Logan's arm. Logan flinched. He grasped his own arm. "Darn it!" Royalty's eyes widen. Clenching his fists, he glared. Gritting his teeth. "Patton, it's ok." "I told you before! My.....name.....is....ROYALTY!" He swallowed the flute. Running to the fight, he blew out fire from his lips at November. The month being fell back. He crawled as he tried to escape. "Don't kill me! Please!" Royalty picked him off the ground.

Roman had been attending to Virgil's wounds. The dark being's wings were pulled off. He laid there. Waiting for agony to end. "R-Roman.... I'm sorry for doubting you. I had no control." "Do not blame yourself. I forgave you long ago." Virgil smirked. "You're such an idiot." "Then an idiot I shall be. Now, hold still." Roman opened the top of his of staff. He poured a drop of red liquid over the wounds. Immediately, they healed. The burning pain vanished. Virgil sat up. His eyes widen. Royalty's left hand had claws. Logan ran over. "Patton! Stop!" The Formation being turned to him. "I know you're in there. It's me. Logan." He stepped forward. "This is wrong. You would never harm anyone. Even if that person tried to kill me. You're a pacifist." He laid a hand on his back. Looking up, he smiled. "So please. Save his life for me." Royalty let go of November. The claw became dust. His outfit peeled into pink rose petals. Flying far off. He was in his regular clothes. Logan caught him before he could hit the ground. Roman helped Virgil stand.

The two walked to November who was on his knees. Scared. "Only he can help him." said Virgil. "Care to do the honors?" said Roman. Virgil laid a hand on his shoulder. A portal opened from above. He threw him into it. Clapping his hands of the loose bark from his hands, he sighed. "That was satisfying."


	3. Lost Weather

November opened his eyes. He looked up. Thomas was laying on a couch. A blanket covered him. He coughed. His hand dangled off the edge. The Season being walked over. "Who are you?" "I am Thomas." ,he said with a smile. "Why are you weak?" "Something tells me it has to do with all of you. Fighting this great battle. A fight that has somehow damaged myself to an illness. Nothing dangerous but still painful." November kneeled. "I almost forgot what I was fighting for, your majesty." Thomas sat up. He helped him up. "Stand Season being. You don't have to worship anyone. You're your own being." "Why did you create me?" "To remember the true facts of your holiday and to never let go of the idea of family." "You gave me darkness and light? Yet, I am not a Knight being." "That is because you aren't even mine. You are a month in many years. But you are special in your own way just like the others." 

He took his whip. Holding it up, it turned into the skull of turkey. However, it was slightly larger to fit a human head. "Remove your armor." November's armor transformed into a long satin brown dress. The sleeves ended at a leaf like tail hanging near his hands. Thomas placed the skull over his head. "Only the being that can free you from this imprisonment will see love in your eyes." "But I am filled with rage. The last of the darkness still holds in the forest and in us too." "Then I will take the darkness away from you." Thomas snapped his fingers. A heavy weight lifted off November's shoulders. He opened a portal. "You can go back." "Before I go, I want to ask. How did you create such a spell?" "It's not mine but let's just say I've been practicing." Thomas winked. And in that moment, the being sensed something strange growing inside the man's heart. Something that the man would never know until it became clear.

November walked through the portal. Everyone else stood there together. Keeping a close eye on him. With bare feet, he could feel the soft grass. He let the tears fall but didn't want comfort. "I'm sorry for what I've done. I have to leave." Patton ran up to him. "He's dangerous!" said Logan. Patton turned. "You never gave up on me." He held November's hand. Smiling at him. "We won't give up on him." He hugged him. November was shaking. He never wanted to let go. He now realized why he wanted to fight. For love. Love he thought he could get from Thomas. However, things seemed different. He wanted to love but felt as though he would never find an opportunity. Patton's eyes widen at the few teardrops landing on his face. "I never lost my happiness because I never gave up on finding my hero." Logan held hands with Roman and Roman with Virgil. Patton brought him to the group. "So join us. We can be friends." "Why? Why would any of you forgive me after what I did?"

Roman gave him a rose. "Because if we kept grudges then nothing would change." Virgil nervously rubbed his arm. "I had too much experience with that." Roman wrapped an arm around the dark being. He looked into his eyes. "But now we can make things better. No one can control us." He turned to November. "You are free." "Where am I supposed to go then? I came here to claim Thomas's heart but if there is nothing to fight for then what is there?" "Something that you don't have to fight for." said Patton. He opened a portal. A being walked out of it. One that had chains on his wrists and feet. His eyes held the figurative souls of the damned. The stories of those who had fallen in battle. Tears of blood dripped down his cheeks. A green cape wrapped around his neck. He had on a long jagged skirt and military boots. Remaining shirtless, the truth was bare. History couldn't keep secrets anymore.

November threw himself at him. He held him close. "What happened to you?" The Seasonal being pushed him back. "Please. Do not pity me. Honor the fallen with your courage to live. Don't die in vain." November bit his lip. A few tears left him. "What's your name?" "September. The month that holds nothing but sorrow." "That's not true. I look through your days. There are plenty of wonderful things." November touched the chains. They fell off. Freeing September's hands and feet. September himself looked down. "You freed me? But I can't let the humans forget their pain." November brushed some blood off his cheek with his sleeve. "They won't. Sadly, they too have witness loss." He looked at the sky. "But we can save one so that he may save them all."

Thomas keeled over. He coughed into his hand. Bits of blood was on his palm. His eyes widen. "This shouldn't be happening. Unless..." He vomit into the toilet. Gasping for air, he fell over. He caught his breath quickly. "I lied to him. Without knowing it, I did. But why?" He leaned against the wall. "I have to see my worlds. Their homes. I never knew them. With the magic granted to me, I will be there." He closed his eyes.


	4. Troubled Darkling

Deceit keeled over. His hands gripped his head. He screamed. "No! I banished darkness! It shouldn't grow!" "Deceit, what's happening?" Sleep dropped the hidden bouquet of lilacs from his back as he had held them earlier. He ran to the dark being. His hand touched his shoulder. "Don't!" Deceit knocked him off his feet. "I'll hurt you!" "No, you won't! Please! Let me help you!" Deceit chuckled. He turned. His smile grew wide. His left eye was pink. He laughed. "You're pathetic! Do you know that?" "Deceit?" "Who else? The Gingerbread Man?" He cast out a swarm of snakes. Sleep took a step back. "This isn't you, Deceit! You can snap out of it!" "This is the real me, sleepyhead. And like it or not, it's going to stay that way." Sleep's lips quivered. His eyes watered. "You call me sleepyhead when you want me to know that you really love me." 

"I don't even know who you are. You just look tired." Sleep's small smile lowered. "You don't remember those moments when we would look into each other's eyes? When I would save you from yourself many times? And your hold on me....I love you, Deceit." He swallowed. "Which is why I have to save you again." He jumped over the snakes. He attempted to grab him. The snakes vanished at Deceit's command. A knife appeared in his hand. "Please Deceit." He outstretched his hand. "Come with me. We can start over. Rebuild this world with a new one." "They hated me! They lied! I was expected to be the villain! The dark being! Even the other humans despise my presence." "Cease him." The darkness whispered. That's when he heard the other dark sides. Telling him to do the same thing. He heard the screams of Past Virgil and Past Sleep. "Dece-" "Shut up! Shut up! Leave me alone!" Taking a step back, he fell. Black tentacles stretched out from the forbidden forest. "There is darkness in me. It is small but it wants to grow. I have stop it." The tentacles wrapped around his waist. They grabbed his arms.

He struggled to fight back control. Gripping tight on the handle, he twisted the knife to himself. "No!" "Stay back!" Sleep ignored his warning. He threw himself on him. With Deceit surprised, he took the weapon. He cut the tentacles off. They screeched but grew again. Sleep stood in front of the dark being. "You need a dark being, right?" Deceit stood. "Sleep, what are you doing?!" Sleep continued his conversation with the other dark beings. "I was imprisoned for a reason! All of you wanted me because I'm more important to you than anyone else! Isn't that it?! So take me!" He let the knife fall out of his hand. "I won't try to escape this time." "Sleep, don't! You have a choice!" Sleep turned. Tears had fallen. He pulled his shades off. They dropped from his hand. He smiled. "I did make my choice. I want you to exist." He outstretched his arms. Ready to be taken. The black tentacles reached out. "NO!" Deceit cried out. A portal opened.

September touched his own cheek. "I'm not crying blood." "And you never will. I'll make sure of that." said November. He held out his hand. "I can show you my world." September nodded. Eager to learn of a different world. November opened the portal. "You can go first." Much to his surprise, September took his hand. They walked together through the portal. His eyes widened. "It's....beautiful." All around him, everything was made of wood. Giant orange, red, and yellow leaves were beds. Turkeys walked around along with a population Tufted Titmouse which flew about. Singing their tunes. "This is your home?" "Yes. I lived here for years without ever knowing a soul. All I ever knew was Thomas whom I watched over. Observing his thoughts. How he felt about me." He frowned. "I am sure he hates me." "No, he doesn't. What he dislikes is your holiday and the history that took place in the beginning of your life." "When I began to grow as well known." said November, correcting him. September brought his hand over his cheek. "If he really hated you, he would have destroyed you from his mind as a bad memory but he didn't."

November smiled. "Thank you but even I could understand if-" September kissed him. November leaned his head against his. "You're right. I wouldn't be meeting you right now." He closed his eyes. Listening to the low whistles of the wind. "Can I see your world?" September's eyes widen. He lifted his head. "What?" "Your world. I'm curious to know what is your home." September pulled away. "No one can see what the world has created. What I have to hold from the humans." "They know what they did all those years ago and what they've done now. What makes you think you're keeping anything from them?" November laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not but they have a large group of important people who continue to hide the darkest secrets from them. And somehow, I know those secrets. Every time I try to be happy, I recall those awful memories which is why I can never go back." November held his hands. "September-" "They died! They died because of greed for power! For the dream that wasn't real! Nothing but death and destruction lies in their way."

November hold him close. September's eyes widen. "You shouldn't keep any of this in. If you tell all of us, Thomas can know and things will be more stable." "How can you assume that?" "Because I too hold a dark past. Each year, children are taught this travesty. So, when the world knows then all can be forgiven over time. I have watched the beings fall and I have seen them get back up. There is nothing that they can't possibly fight against that could ever make them give up." "November....You're the first being to show me kindness." November smiled. "Then allow me to be the being that will be with you forever." September's lips quivered as they brushed against November's. "I love you." "I love you too."


	5. The Human

Sleep didn't know why he didn't feel the pain. The darkness that use to pierce through him everyday. His ear shrieking screams. He opened his eyes. He gasped. Thomas stood in front of him. Deceit had a view of the tentacles that stabbed through his body. Sleep looked down. Blood dripped from the massive holes. "No...." Thomas coughed blood. Yet, he smiled. Sleep stared back. "Don't blame yourself." "Why? Why would you sacrifice yourself for us?" "Because I see people. Not beings." He flinched. A tentacle squirmed. Making the wound bleed further. "Leave these worlds. Go explore mine." "No! You can't go!" "Sleep...." "He's right." Deceit stood. He walked closer. "We need you and so do they." They held hands. Thomas glanced at their grasp. "All of you? You found....love?" A tear rolled down his cheek. "Because of you, we did. Thomas, you are the beacon of hope. The messenger for humanities future in equal peace like many others. We will save you no matter what." 

Thomas smiled. Shaking, he silently sobbed. "I love you." He looked at them. "I love all of you." The tentacles pulled him back. "Thomas!" shouted Sleep. Deceit let out a battle cry. He held Roman's sword. Striking down, he cut off all the tentacles. The darkness screeched. Slinking back into the shadows. The sword disappeared. "C'mon! We have to get him to the light!" "I can't." Deceit turned. "What are you talking about?" Sleep clenched his fists. "I mean, I can't guide him. I've lost the shield that could let me. I'm blind in what everyone else can have. You still have a chance but I will always remain here in the sadness that stays with me." Deceit caressed his cheek. Sleep looked into his eyes. "You're wrong. As long as we're together, we can overcome any challenge. So don't leave us and don't leave me. Promise that. Please?" Sleep pulled him in. Planting a gentle sweet kiss upon his rough beautiful lips. "I will." "Then let's get him to the others." He nodded. With both beings, they held each arm. Keeping Thomas upright. Deceit opened a portal. Entering inside, they saw the others. Every single being they had ever known stood in a circle. They had sensed Thomas's struggles. His sacrifices.

Deceit and Sleep entered the circle. Laying Thomas on the ground. The two joined them. Logan stepped forward. For the first time in his life, he was having trouble speaking as tears ran down his cheeks. "I never saw him as anything but my work. And now.....I was wrong. I-I was terribly wrong. I wished I had told him. There was always that feeling in the back of my world that I couldn't understand until I met someone new and moved on." He turned to Patton. The moral being held his hands together. Sobbing a mess as he looked at the ground. Shaking visibly. Logan took his hands in his. Patton looked up. "And if it weren't for his existence, I would have never met Patton." He pulled him in close. Roman took a step. "I have to tell you all that I lied which might have made the darkness grow. It was my fault that we have to go through this pain. It always will be. For you see...." His clothes transformed into black and white. Whatever red was there had been ripped and tattered. A broken crown sat on his head. "I am a Knight being." Anyone who didn't know this truth was shocked. "I was ashamed of myself as I thought dark beings were abominations. Let alone being a Knight. Now, I understand that difference is beauty. No one is perfect."

He fell to his knees. Virgil knelt. He helped him stand. "And I thought I was supposed to hate you. I thought I was supposed to hate all of you." He smiled. "But when Roman saved me from the darkness, I knew that love was real and it was possible." Sleep looked into Deceit's eyes. "It's true! I loved Thomas before you! Secretly, I always did!" Deceit turned away. Sleep wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. His head leaned over his shoulder. Deceit pressed his hands over his. "Yet, when I told him, he said that I should love the being that would call to me even when that being doesn't know it." Deceit turned around. "I tortured you endlessly with the other dark beings! I made you suffer for years! How could you love me?!" He shook him. Sleep caressed his scaly cheek. Deceit touched his hand. Closing his eyes as he recalled those awful memories which led to reminding himself of the new good ones. "You were lost. We all were. Thomas was expected to be someone he wasn't. His imbalance caused us to be unstable." Sleep hugged him. "Still, we can't blame the other humans for doing that to him. Each human like him is expected to do something. All of them have to understand that it's ok to be the unexpected."

Patton screamed. He ran to Thomas's body. "Patton!" said Logan. He followed him. "I just wanted everyone to be happy! All I ever wanted was a family!" "We can bring him back." said Roman. "Yes, we can." Deceit stepped in. "Yet, it will come at a price." "What are you talking about?" said September. "Whatever darkness is near must eliminate themselves so that the most lively beings which keep him stable may bring him to the living." "Only light beings can make him wake up." said November. "No! There must be another way!" said Roman. Virgil held a small smile. "We both know this was going to happen in the end. One way or another, I would be forgotten." "Don't say that! I will never forget. Neither will they but you don't have to go!" "I'm sorry, Roman. There is no second option." said Deceit. Sleep punched him. Shocked and confused, it took him a moment to face him. "So, that's it?! You're just going to leave me?! After everything?!"

Deceit kissed his head. "Thank you for keeping me here. It's time that I return the favor." He walked to the floating dark orb which pulled him in. Roman held Virgil. "I don't want you to go." Virgil looked into his eyes. "I love you, Roman." He kissed him. Holding those royal imperfect lips for the longest he could. Their hands part from each other's grasps. Virgil floated to Deceit. Roman clutched his chest. "What is this wound that holds a heavy weight?" October laid a hand on his shoulder. "It is love." Thomas float up. His person was bare and vulnerable to the worlds. A glow came from his chest. Like ribbons, it twist and turned. Surrounding him with light. "VIRGIL!" Patton ran to the dark beings. Transparent vibrant butterfly wings sprout from his back. He took Virgil's hand. Trying to pull him away from the dark force. "If he would know this could save Thomas then he would have let it happen. His feelings can tell him everything." said Logan. "Everyone! Hold each other!" Virgil held Deceit's hand. Logan held Patton's. The rest came in a circle. There was a blinding flash of light.

Thomas gasped awake. He stood. Tom faced him. "You hold the power of colors. The unity that keeps you and your Community together. With us, you are a Rainbow Sorcerer. One of the protectors of the Community." "I have to be dreaming." "No, you are not. I am Tom. Your inner being for you do not exist but you are here. Your form and your impact on humanity is real." "What are you trying to say?" said Thomas. "There's more to this world than you think. I won't be here anymore. Your powers have been freed. The rest of them can help you." Tom's body glowed. Black tentacles reached out from the dark orb. He was pulled in as the portal closed. Thomas remained confused. October walked out of the orange portal. Standing before Thomas in all black. A veil hung over his head. "He is gone but you are not. I have to remember that. He sacrificed himself for you. A part of you was him." October pulled the veil over. Revealing his face. Thomas became lost in his eyes. The month being held his hands. "Do you see now? You are not falling in love with yourself but the existence that I am. You only made me as your reflection." He revealed his true face which made Thomas froze. "October, do you know how much I love you?" He smiled. "I know."


End file.
